Forbidden Heart
by sesshomarusgirl56
Summary: Kagome and the inugang are searching for the jewel shard when they come upon a certian someone what affect will this have on the group summery suckiness 1010 MF
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden Heart chapter 1

"Inuyasha, I can feel a jewel shard in the distance!"

Inuyasha had the Tetsiga (can somebody please tell me if I'm spelling that right) already out before Kagome could finish. "I can smell it, get on my back Kagome!"

"Alright" Kagome said jumping in joy 'we haven't had a battle in so long I've just been waiting to lie on Inuyasha's nice warm back. "Wow did I say that" Kagome mumbled to herself while blushing furiously.

"Oi women are going to sit there blushing the whole time, because if you are we're leaving!" Inuyasha said in a very annoyed tone.

"Gomen, I'm coming!" Kagome replied as she jumped on Inuyasha's back.

"Keh" Was Inuyasha's trademark response as he speed of to the source of the jewel shard.

But what the group saw was Sesshomaru fighting a hulking silver dragon.

"Inuyasha he needs help!" Kagome said sliding her yellow bag of her back and searching for her bow and arrows!

"Nothing doing" Inuyasha replied crossing his arms. "I'll be happy to do away with the dragon after it kills that no good bastered!"

Suddenly the dragon took Sesshomaru in its grasp with his tail.

"I'll kill you, and take the western lands for myself and all the demons that follow me!" said the dragon in a raspy voice as he licked Sesshomaru's face "maybe I'll even keep you as a whore if you get on your knees and call me master"

"This Sesshomaru is and always will be the Lord of the Western Lands and this Sesshomaru will kill anyone who opposes him."

"Don't be so confident, I have to upper hand, you under estimate me Lord Sesshomaru." The dragon said in a sarcastic voice beginning to glow "the jewel shards give me infinite power!"

"This Sesshomaru will not lose" He said extending his claws.

"That's what you think!" The dragon said plunging his tail into Sesshomaru's side. "Now you'll never survive to see me as the new Lord.

"If you think this Sesshomaru will go down that easy, you are gravely mistaken." Sesshomaru said as he summoned his poison whip. "This Sesshomaru only needs a small amount of strength to defeat you!"

"You're lying!" The dragon youkai said striking Sesshomaru rapidly with its tail, his face beginning to look hysteric.

"This Sesshomaru does not lie, you infuriating beast" he said jumping out of the dragons grasp. "Now you will learn what true power is, die!"

"No" The dragon said as Sesshomaru's cut him into a million pieces using his poison whip.

"You were a waste of this Sesshomaru's time" He said turning towards the group "Inuyasha hand over the Tetsiga and this Sesshomaru will…

"Oh no, the poison from the dragons tail, Inuyasha we have to help him, please? Kagome said running towards Sesshomaru's form on the ground.

"Stop Kagome he can still kill you!" Sango said blocking her path.

"So that's why I'm going to finish him!" Inuyasha said as he leaped with the Tetsiga towards Sesshomaru ready to strike but Kagome blocked his path.

"No Inuyasha! He can't even move, I won't allow you to harm a person who can't fight back! Now can we please find a place to camp for the night and in the morning we can leave" Kagome pleaded still not moving from in front of Sesshomaru.

"Feh" Inuyasha said walking into the forest "He can stay one night and then we're leaving in the morning.

"Arigato Inuyasha!" Kagome said helping Sango put Sesshomaru's body on Kirara.

"I can tell this is going to be a long night" Miroku said to himself.

A/n Ha Ha and now my third story has begun, this was originally my first story but after looking at it I was like what is this crap! It should be locked away so I erased It and took some parts of my old story and put it into this new better story so review please if you like it I want some feed back or Ill never be able to write again and flames will be used to melt my chocolate.


	2. chap2

A/n what ups Its like 1:40 am here in pa but I finished another chappie and its all because of my two wonderful reviewers Fallenangel and Zelix I hope you like this chap and I should have the next one out tomorrow but I'll try my best in making my fans happy!

"I don't like this, Sesshomaru always tries to kill us and then when he gets hurt we have to save his ass and the same with Kouga" Inuyasha said bitterly from his perch on the tree.

Giving Inuyasha a glare that could freeze hell over 7 times Kagome got up and went over to the tree "Inuyasha" she said in a sickly sweet voice "sit …sit …sit …sit."

As Inuyasha hit the ground he let out a stream of curses the group had never heard before "What the hell was that for you bitch?" Inuyasha said getting up and making his way over to Kagome.

"For being a jerk, now be quit before you wake Sesshomaru up!" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru resting by the fire before turning her heel and walking towards her yellow bag.

"Feh" Inuyasha grumbled before jumping back into his tree.

"Mama do you want me to get anything for you? Shippo said walking up to Kagome.

"Yes Shippo could you get me more firewood I want to make some tea and guess what my mom packed me? Popcorn."

"I'll be quick Mama!" Shippo said excitedly as he ran into the forest to get fire wood.

"I will go help him, then we can have that popcorn faster" Miroku said with a grin on his face before following after Shippo.

Sesshomaru let out a shaky breath '_where am I?'_ he questioned before he heard Kagome's voice "for being a jerk now be quit before you wake Sesshomaru up!"

'_How dare she address me without the proper title? This Sesshomaru will punish them for such insolence'_ Sesshomaru was tempted to kill to end there lives right then but his curiosity got the better of him, especially when the girl said something about popcofe or whatever she had said. So he decided to stay still and listen.

"Here is the wood you asked for Kagome" Miroku said pilling large pieces of it in front of the fire.

"And here's mine" Shippo said carrying a pile of sticks over to the fire.

"Thank you Shippo, Miroku; I'm going to make the tea first and then the popcorn" Kagome said cheerfully filling the tea pot from her bag with water '_how does mom fit all this stuff in this bag?'_

"Kagome why don't you tend to Sesshomaru's wounds and I will make the tea" Sango said kneeling next to Kagome.

"Alright" Kagome said grabbing her bandages and crawling over to Sesshomaru. Opening up his haori(is that right?) she looked over the wounds that were now just red scratches _'wow he heals even faster then Inuyasha', _Kagome thought to herself as she looked at his face_ 'and he looks so peaceful, not cold and stoic like his looks in battle' _she thought absent mindedly stroking the hair away from his face.

Sesshomaru was just about to let his presence be known, when the woman child touched him '_how dare a human even think about touching this Sesshomaru, this Sesshomaru was going to give them quick deaths but now they will die slowly' _But when she brushed his hair away from his face it calmed him and his inner beast called to him to take the oni. Her simple innocent touch made his blood boil and her scent was nauseating. _'This Sesshomaru will have her, willing or not. I will just have to wait for the right time to take her._

"There are really no wounds to tend to" Kagome said closing Sesshomaru's haori "All of his them are healed but since you have every thing under control Sango, do you mind if I go take a dip in the hot springs? I saw one earlier on the way here."

"I will hold down the fort while you are gone and I will keep any peeping toms away too! Isn't that right monk?" Sango said glaring at Miroku who had a very big grin on his face.

"Of course, my dear Sango" Miroku said inching away from the group in fear of Sango's boomerang (I don't know what it's called) colliding with his head.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute" Kagome said grabbing some bathing supplies "and Sango can you save a bowl of popcorn for me?"

"Sure Kagome" said Sango.

"Thanks" Kagome said walking towards the hot springs _'finally some time to myself" _Kagome thought cheerfully

'_Now is my chance'_ Sesshomaru thought and in a flash of speed he was out of the camp before the group even noticed.

"This feels great! Battling demons sure takes it out of you but its all worth it when you save the day" Kagome said to herself as she sunk down into the warm water. She was just about to get out when she felt two strong arms around her waist. At first she thought it was Inuyasha but the grip was taking the breath out of her and she knew Inuyasha would never hurt her, at least not physically. She was just about to scream when an arm moved from her waist to her mouth and a cold voice spoke the made shivers go down her spine.

"Try screaming and I'll kill your friends, struggle and I'll kill Inuyasha" Sesshomaru's cold voice said as he wrapped his tail around the now unconscious Kagome and flew away on his cloud masking his scent so Inuyasha could not follow him.

Ha ha ha ha evil cliff hanger! You're probably like what the hell? What Sesshy going to do? Where's the Inu gang when you need them? How did fluffy get his arm back? You'll have to read the next chap to find out

Sesshomarusgirl56


	3. Inuyasha where are you?

A/N: Hello everyone I decided to repost this chapter because it was kind of rushed and I wasn't happy with it so yea and don't skip the part with Sesshomaru because I added new parts in here so… on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or else Sesshomaru would take off his shirt more (drool )! Warning rape is mentioned in this chapter If you want full story then go to or 

"Hmm" Inuyasha said eyeing his friends from the camp ground below, '_something is missing but I don't know what, its probably just cause Kagome's not here'. _Inuyasha thought resting his head back on the branch. Then something clicked in his head, he leaped from the tree and looked furiously around the campground, while his hand moved towards **Tetsusaigas** hilt.

"Inuyasha my good friend what is the problem" Miroku said moving towards Inuyasha who looked like he was ready to rip to shreds the next thing that moved.

"You dumb asses! Look the basterd is gone "Inuyasha said pointing to where Sesshomaru's form once was "he must have left when we weren't looking."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Inuyasha" Shippo said jumping onto Sango's shoulder.

"Yeah Inuyasha at least Sesshomaru is gone, now we don't have to hear you complain" Miroku joked as he grabbed a hand full of Kagome's popcorn.

But Inuyasha wasn't listening he whipped his head around the camp searching for any trace from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha then froze when he caught the scent of him in the direction of the hot spring. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and started running though the forest faster then he ever had run.

"Kilala" Sango shouted as she jumped onto the now transformed neko demon "hurry! Kagome might be in danger"

Miroku and Shippo joined her on Kilala and they all flew towards the direction Inuyasha had run in, all hoping that she was safe.

As kilala landed they found Inuyasha near the hot spring with Kagome's clothes clutched tightly in his hands, anger evident on his face "That mother fucker he took Kagome, I swear I'll rip his fucking face off! Sesshomaru will regret the day he was ever born!"

"Now Inuyasha calm down, we… Miroku said before he was cut off by Inuyasha's deep growl.

"Shut the fuck up Miroku! What we have to do is get her back"

"As I was saying…" Miroku started again "We need a plan to get Kagome back, we don't know where Sesshomaru's castle is, perhaps it would be best if we return to Kaede's, and she can do a locator spell that can help us find Kagome."

"We don't have fucking time to go back to that old hags place" Inuyasha said grabbing Miroku by his robes and hauling him up into the air.

"It's not a choice Inuyasha, its all we have, we cant just wander around all of Japan looking for a castle, by that time, we don't know what could happen to my sister" Sango said with sadness in her words and heart.

After hearing Sango's words Inuyasha calmed down his ears now flat against his head "I just wish I could pick up his scent but that no good fucker must have masked it!" Turing his back to the group Inuyasha started in the direction of Kaede's village with Sango, Miroku and Shippo following closely behind him.

Kagome tried to open her eyes but she couldn't they felt heavy, '_Where am I?'_ She tried to remember what happened and then memories of earlier that evening came flooding back into her mind '_Sesshomaru! He did this, but what does he want with me? I want to open my eyes but I'm afraid of what will happen if I do'_

Sesshomaru entered a dark chamber, growling low he summoned a fire to light up his bedroom as he entered a cushiony cherry wood chair across from a bed. He watched sleeping women child from the corner of the room. _Stupid half wit brother he didn't realize what a treasure he had and now it's all mine, he should have taken her when he had the chance but this Sesshomaru guesses he'll never have the joy of experiencing that_' Sesshomaru thought a lustful grin on his face as he studied his hand '_This Sesshomaru first noticed it two years ago when my treasure brought back this Sesshomaru's arm when she was trying to purify me while protecting that damn hanyou. This Sesshomaru knows she has a special power and this Sesshomaru intends to…'_ Sesshomaru's thoughts were cut short when he felt Kagome's heart speed up '_good she is finally awake' _he studied her body, every curve on her body was just right from her supple breasts to her creamy thighs, she was perfect in his eyes and the look of innocence on her face enticed his dark side even more. The dark in him called to claim what was now his. Sesshomaru was slowly losing control over himself, he had never experienced such want for a female before but he couldn't stop thinking about her. "Open your eyes" Sesshomaru commanded looking down at Kagome with a gleam in his eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes reluctantly and looked up into the amber orbs of Sesshomaru. She smelled his arousal, Kagome wasn't sure how but the only thing on her mind was to get away from the taiyoukai. "What do you want with me? Kagome screamed no fear evident in her voice, as her eyes darting around the room looking for a way to escape "Inuyasha will save me!"

At the mention of the hanyou's name Sesshomaru drew his arm up swiftly and backhanded Kagome. "Don't you ever mention that half breeds name again, or your punishment will be severe." He sat at the edge of the bed staring intently at Kagome waiting for her reaction.

Kagome rubbed her abused cheek; looking down for the first time she noticed there were no clothes on her body. She made a feeble attempt to cover herself, finally realized what his true intentions were. As Sesshomaru drew closer Kagome tried to move farther away but she felt the smooth cold wood on her back and knew that was as far as she could get. "Stay back or I will purify you!" Kagome said starting to glow a light pink all her fears subsiding for the moment.

Sesshomaru eyes glowed a deadly red, "if you move form the bed I'll make sure you regret it"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Kagome locked her eyes on the door ready to run as soon as Sesshomaru turned his back even though she knew with his demon speed he could probably catch her before she got to the door but she had to try.

Moving from the bed Sesshomaru went to his desk at the far corner of the room picking up something shiny from one of the compartments. This was her chance! Kagome scrambled from her spot on the bed and ran towards the door but before she could even get halfway Sesshomaru had pinned her against the wall. Sesshomaru's rock solid body kept Kagome from moving and was slowly suffocating her. "I told you not to move from the bed" Pressing Kagome harder into the wall Sesshomaru slipped a necklace and two bracelets on Kagome that were made of simple silver with a indigo stone in the middle of each one. Soon the jewelry started glowing and Kagome screamed in pain feeling her miko powers trying to fight the bracelets. "You won't be able to use your miko powers now my treasure but I told you not to move from the bed and now you will be punished.

"No I wont allow you to do this" Kagome screamed struggling to get out of Sesshomaru grasp but It was futile '_No I cant let this happen, Inuyasha where are you? please save me'_ But Inuyasha never came and Kagome screams filled Sesshomaru room until her body could take no more Kagome let the darkness take over her sending her mind into a peaceful place where she could not feel the pain she would have to wake up to.

Sesshomaru now finished, untied Kagome's limp form from the bed post's making sure everything in the room was secure he put his clothes back on and left the room leaving a battered and bruised girl behind.

Somewhere in the shadows a figure watched what Sesshomaru had done to the girl. "Good my plan is working out perfectly soon the girl will be mine and Sesshomaru will be stuck in the pit of darkness that my mind control has brought him to." The smooth but dark voice said to himself before he disappeared into the shadows.

a/n hmm I wonder who that was? Naraku? Or could it be someone else? I feel so bad for poor Kagome but I promise it gets better or maybe it doesn't and I also would like to thank all my reviewers for their wonderful comments!

Author Jeese Sesshomaru is such a Basterd

Sesshomaru: You're the one who made me that way!

Author Well that's because you play an important roll in the story

Sesshomaru Do you even know what that roll is?

Author no! (Running away to hide out)


End file.
